


【民诺】 赌徒心理

by stars7D



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars7D/pseuds/stars7D
Summary: 私设严重，民攻





	【民诺】 赌徒心理

一

“感谢各位的前来，这次聚会不仅是为了庆祝我们能顺利收购，也是为了之后长足发展蓄力。”台上的男子风度翩翩，身着长衣外套也难掩挺拔有线条肌肉的身材，脸似雕刻分明。李帝努此时微笑着讲话的样子，眼睛眯起睫毛撒下一片阴影，足以让一票女人为他此刻煦春风般笑颜尖叫。然而见识过他的手腕后自会明白，这位东山再起的男人，笑容只是诱你入蛊，冷若冰霜再施以手段才是他的作风。

这次商界名流齐聚一堂，无非是想或巴结得到更好联盟机会，或是打好基础防止像这次被并购的公司一朝被拿下。

谁都想知道这个明明家族跌落入谷底的男人，是如何悄无声息翻身，一句惊人的。父辈坐牢，公司抵押且过往树敌过多，且之前尚在海外留学，如何能凭借一己之力迅速知悉公司现状和失误，回来重新掌控局面。但谁也知道他的强势和生人勿近气场还是先小心过手为妙。  
再次婉拒一个衣着暴露女子的贴身讨好，转身就撞见了一个人他现在最讨厌的人——罗渽民

双瞳剪水，蝴蝶扑闪的睫毛下是看谁都天生多情的眼。嘴角弧度总似笑非笑，温文尔雅又透出痞气。若不是李帝努近日强势平分秋色，罗渽民会一直成为商界大家的小女儿们最看重的联姻女婿。

“恭喜。”罗渽民一手优雅举着香槟，一手礼貌想和李帝努握手。周围似乎都看过来了，家大业大的罗家公子爷，从来不屑于社交，现竟然来捧场甚至亲自上前祝贺。

“谢谢罗公子。”忍着不适，李帝努握了上去。

感觉手背被暧昧摩挲着，抬眼果然是罗渽民好看双眼中的满满戏谑。周围都是暗中的注视，李帝努不好发作，冷冷笑了笑。

二

罗渽民舔舐着李帝努的耳垂，又轻咬一下，低沉的气音撩拨在李帝努颈间：“你说要是外面那些人知道万年禁欲冰山好女婿，在我身下被肏成这个淫贱的样子，他们会不会失望少了一个事业跳板，后悔让他们的女儿接近你了。”趁李帝努因助理告知去后面会议室，罗渽民尾随，刚一进去，罗渽民迅速锁门将李帝努反身压在门板。

“衣冠禽兽，”李帝努正准备说话，罗渽民用嘴堵住话语，趁张口的间隙用舌头舔弄口腔，卷走了所有空气。李帝努眼角泛红，罗渽民心下一动，嘴唇短暂离开后在李帝努喘气时再次覆上去，湿湿滑滑的舌头进入口腔，引导舔弄着他的舌尖。  
“放心没人来的，整个场地都是我帮你的庆祝安排的，那个助理我让他叫你来的，大胆叫。”

罗渽民又用唇叼住李帝努的下唇瓣，像是块好吃的软糖，片刻发出嗤笑，“李帝努你被我调教这么多次还是学不会换气吗？在我之前你这个所有人眼馋的男人是个处怕是没什么人会信吧”

李帝努轻微喘气，被反复吮吸的唇色仿佛染了艳丽的红色。罗渽民修长的移到李帝努胸前为他解开衣扣，两个小肉粒受着衣服摩擦的刺激完全挺立起来。李帝努裸露的肌肉线条刚硬又好看，上身健壮有力，腹部还有因为体脂率天生较低，和适当锻炼造成的不算很深的腹肌线条。在为李帝努褪下裤子时恶趣地捏了捏李帝努的阴茎。

在李帝努别过脸的空挡，罗渽民直接脱下裤子，把内裤也扯了下去，高挺的阴茎直接弹了出来，经络凸起，像是爆炸边缘，马眼处已经有些粘液，尺寸可怖。

罗渽民和李帝努身高相当，低下头，伸出舌头轮流舔舐李帝努的乳头。乳粒因为一遍遍的吸舔咬动变得红肿胀大了似乎一倍。

李帝努脑中像过电一般，羞耻地闭上眼，长长的睫毛抖动着。罗渽民硬的发疼的阴茎早已无法忍耐，龟头探到穴口，没有扩张，一寸寸进入。被填满的胀痛感，龟头一点点碾压穴肉，偶然抵到敏感点的刺激感，交错在一起，让人头晕目眩。

罗渽民两手都开始捏住肉臀，舌尖在李帝努锁骨舔弄嘶咬，激得李帝努为之一颤。后穴中的阴茎一下下顶到敏感点，肉道被肉棒一下下摩擦，穴后也被阴毛时不时的顶弄戳到浑身瘙痒。

“你出来，够了。。。”李帝努眼角已经开始渗出生理性泪水，可是粗硬的肉柱还在插个不停，汁水四溅，因为抽插动作发出噗噗水声。

李帝努穴肉紧紧绞裹着罗渽民的肉棒，像是小嘴吮吸，缓慢厮磨的抽插让李帝努意识都有些不清，罗渽民一下一下再向外抽出时，穴肉混着润滑剂和淫水纠缠挽留他的性器。

性欲快感和愤怒让李帝努无法抑制的旖旎声音充斥房间，罗渽民伸出舌头，勾住李帝努的舌尖，口中的津液顺着舌尖交缠顺着李帝努嘴角留下，画面色情淫靡。

“啪啪啪——”胯臀相拍的声音不绝于耳，二人交媾水渍声也混杂其中。罗渽民抽插的架势越发凶狠，李帝努早已酸软无力，一只腿被罗渽民扶着还在罗渽民腰上，另一只腿被罗渽民搂着的臀上借力。

罗渽民亲亲李帝努的耳垂，疯狂抱操，一下一下向上顶，感觉到那湿润紧致的穴肉开始随着高潮收缩，自己也终于将精液灌入后穴深处，凉凉的白浊满溢，顺着李帝努的大腿根部流下。

李帝努因为高潮的快感和疲惫浑身疲软，腰侧开始感到罗渽民掐弄过后的酸痛。

三

“你求我帮你那一刻起，你就下不了交易桌了。”注视着李帝努被情欲尽染，全裸着的身体，罗渽民上衣甚至只是一些褶皱，开始慢条斯理穿戴裤子。

“我现在筹码只有我的身体了，我知道“李帝努垂下双眸无力苦笑。

“你有这个觉悟就好，没有反抗是进步，以后主动点，我相信又当又立不是你的作风。以后我会看着帮你完成目标的。”


End file.
